The Sweet Surprise
by katibee234
Summary: When Hermione is upset Draco sets out to find the perfect gift to cheer her up! One-Shot.


Hi. This is my first fanfic ever. I decided to just write a one-shot. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling therefore anything that is recognizable belongs to her.

* * *

My wife was upset. Her beloved cat Crookshanks had died just over a week ago. I found her last night in the library of our house with a photo album in her lap and tears in her eyes. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. She laid her head on my shoulder and spoke in a soft whisper. She ran her hand over a non-moving picture of her holding Crookshanks in what looked like her childhood bedroom before going to Hogwarts.

"He was my best friend for so long. It's like he knew when I needed him. I would be sad or upset and he would jump into my lap, look at me with his big round eyes, start to purr, and then fall asleep. He would always make me smile."

It hurt to see her like that. So now I was walking down the streets of London , holding the hand of our six year old daughter, heading towards the pet shop.

"Lyra, we are looking for a new cat for you mom okay?"

"Okay daddy." She said as she smiled up at me.

"Is there something I can help you with sir?" a store worker asked.

"Yes. We are looking for a new cat for my wife. Her's that she has had since she was eleven died just last week."

"Oh I'm so sorry. That's a hard thing to go through. Good news is that we just got some new kittens in need of new homes."

The worker led us to the cat corner of the store. Lyra's face lit up when she saw the kittens and she ran over and sat down and started to play with them. I smiled.

"Look daddy. This one looks like Crooksy!" she exclaimed.

I looked down at the kitten she was petting and sure enough it had the same orange coloring as Crookshanks did.

"Can we get her daddy? Please, please, please?" Lyra begged as she looked up at me with her big chestnut eyes. I couldn't say no to her.

"Sure. I think she will fit in quite nicely at our house."

"Yay! We get to take you home!" Lyra smiled down at the kitten.

I turned to the worker, "I guess we will take her."

"Good choice. She is a very happy girl and always makes everyone smile. I sure she will do the same for your wife."

"Thank you. I will also need a carrier for her."

"I will be right back." The worker said as she turned away.

I turned back to my daughter and laughed. She was on her stomach petting the kitten's stomach and she meowed happily.

"Daddy."

"Yes Lyra."

"What is the kitty's name going to be?"

"Hmm. What do you think is a good name for her?" I asked her.

"I think her name should be...umm...I know! Clementine! It's mommy's favorite fruit and she is orange like one!" Lyra smiled.

"I think that is a perfect name for her."

I sat with Lyra and Clementine for a little longer until the worker came back with a carrier and other things.

"I just grabbed some toys and treats that are good for kittens. I also put a nice soft blanket on the bottom of the carrier."

"Thank You."

The worker put Clementine into her carrier with some toys and we walked to the front of the store so we could pay for everything.

"Have fun with your new pet. If you have any questions feel free to call or stop in."

"Thanks for all your help today." I thanked her.

"Yeah. Thanks for showing me the kitties!" Lyra exclaimed.

"You're very welcome sweetheart."

Lyra smiled, "C'mon daddy. Let's go so mommy Clementine!"

We walked back to our home and Lyra proceeded to run into the house.

"Mommy! Mommy! I gots a surprise for you!"

"Oh really? Well what is it?" Hermione came into the living room from the kitchen.

I sat down in an armchair and put the carrier next to me so she couldn't see it. "Well we know how much you miss Crookshanks so today I took Lyra somewhere and she picked out something she thought would make you feel better."

"What did you get me silly girl?!" my wife smiled at our daughter.

Lyra ran over to me and i helped her lift the new kitten out of the carrier and Hermione gasp.

"Oh you got me a kitten. Draco she is beautiful. Does she have a name?" She looked down at the kitten Lyra was placing in her lap.

"He name is Clementine mommy." Lyra said.

"Oh that is a perfect name for her."

i walked over to the couch and sat by my wife. "i know she will never replace Crooks but i couldn't see you sad anymore."

She leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"She's perfect. Thank you Draco. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Thanks for reading my first fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
